The present invention relates to board game box and relates more particularly to a board game box for holding a board game set, which can be made through mass production process to reduce the manufacturing cost.
According to conventional manufacturing process, a board game box is made through much labor effort. FIG. 1 illustrates a backgammon box made according to the known manufacturing process. In making such a backgammon box, sheet bars 91 are firstly connected into a box body 90 through adhesive joint then, the box body thus obtained is externally covered with a layer of ornamental leather 91, and then, a layer of lining cloth 93 is covered over the inner wall surface of the box body and, finally, compartments 94 are attached to the box body at the inside. Because much labor effort is required, constant quality is difficult to maintain and, mass production is difficult to achieve. Further, the structural strength of the backgammon box is weak and the whole assembly may be caused to deform or collapse easily by any outside impact force because the main structure of which is built up through adhesive joint.